


Violins

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy helps Roxanne get ready for her date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violins

"Oh, play the violins," Roxanne said at Lucy's pouty expression, putting a dangly earring on one ear, a shorter one on the other. She twirled around, sliding on her stool until she was turned toward Lucy. "Which one looks better?"

Lucy, who was lying on Roxanne's bed, her head hanging off the end, mimed playing a violin. "Neither. They both look awful."

Roxanne rolled her eyes and turned toward the mirror again. "The blue, then."

Lucy's reflection nodded. Roxanne caught herself staring into Lucy's blue eyes once again, and forced herself to concentrate on her makeup.

"It's going to be an awful date," Lucy said angrily. "Absolutely terrible. You'll be better off not even going."

"You know I have to go," Roxanne replied. Her hand slipped as she tried to put on mascara. As she thought about her date, the one with a very nice boy from down the street. A date with someone she didn't love, didn't care for, didn't even like.

Lucy pushed herself off the bed. "Here, I'll do it." She plucked the mascara wand from Roxanne's hand. "I've always been better than you at this."

Roxanne allowed her, staring blankly as her cousin expertly colored her lashes. The boy she would soon see had no idea how to do this. He wouldn't know what her smiles meant, wouldn't know what kinds of restaurants she liked, wouldn't see how much it hurt to even look at him.

She closed her eyes, knowing Lucy would lean down and kiss her. Lucy did.

_It's not incest of I can't see it, mother. If I can't see her hair around me, her lips against mine, her eyes centimeters away._

But that wasn't an excuse her mother would accept. This, this thing that had always felt so right to Roxanne and Lucy, was not something their parents would ever accept. And maybe Roxanne was being cowardly, pushing Lucy away, but her mother's appalled expression had been worse. Her words about their depravity had been more cutting than Lucy's angry ones after their breakup.

Roxanne pulled away and rested her head on Lucy's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Lucy replied. Her hands were steady as she finished the rest of Roxanne's makeup, and her voice didn't shake as she bid Roxanne goodbye.

Roxanne closed her eyes to the sound of glass breaking as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

There was nothing she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
